


Our Love Ain't Water Under the Bridge

by EmmaShalForever (thokin)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thokin/pseuds/EmmaShalForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Miss Grant, I’m happy you called. We might have a situation. Is Kara with you?” Alex asks, cutting right to the chase as always. Cat likes that about Alex; there’s no bullshit or trying to beat around the bush. </em>
</p><p>  <em>Cat looks up to find her assistant staring intently at her through the glass walls. “Unless there’s a new double I don’t know about, she’s currently looking right at me and eavesdropping, yes,” she says pointedly, raising a disapproving brow when Kara doesn’t even try to hide it, instead giving her a damn smirk again.</em></p><p>  <em>“Maxwell Lord just contacted me and said there’s been a theft.”</em></p><p>  <em>“And what exactly was taken?” she asks, holding Kara’s gaze. She has already hazarded a guess, but in a world of superheroes it’s best not to jump to conclusions.</em></p><p>  <em>"Red Kryptonite." Cat feels a cold shiver of fear slide down her back at the confirmation of her suspicions.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Love Ain't Water Under the Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This was originally supposed to be posted for March Madness Angst Week, but life happened.
> 
> Also, apparently the show has removed the private bathroom or whatever it is and set up a bar instead, but in my mind Cat Grant has both in the office. There's certainly space for it and it makes sense for her to have one since she hates germs.
> 
> A thank you to my beta forgetthesun who always tries to make sure my writing makes sense. Any mistakes are still my own.
> 
> Title taken from my favourite Adele song at the moment: Water Under the Bridge.

Cat steps out of her private elevator and feels her brows rise behind her large sunglasses as she takes in the uncharacteristically tight dress on her assistant. It dips lower than usual at the girl’s chest, exposing a hint of cleavage, and is short enough to show off a little too much leg for her possessive streak to fully appreciate.

“ _Kiera_ ,” Cat says slowly, warily, as she comes to a stop in front of Kara’s desk, eyeing her critically. They’ve been dating for some time now but keeping up appearances at work is something they’d both agreed on, so the nickname remains. “You’re looking...different.”

Kara actually gives her a smirk as she holds out her latte, exuding a confidence her assistant doesn’t normally possess. Cat can’t help but remember the last time she saw Kara like this, all those months ago when Supergirl went temporarily insane because she had her brain altered.

“I woke up this morning and felt... _invigorated_.” There’s a dark suggestiveness to the way she enunciates the last word that definitely isn’t usual for awkward, adorable Kara Danvers.

“Mhm,” Cat hums skeptically, eyes narrowing as she regards her closely. Kara simply gives her a wide smile and Cat huffs, annoyed and a little bit worried, before making her way past the desk and inside her own office. When she glances back over her shoulder she finds Kara unabashedly checking out her ass. It would thrill her if it wasn’t so out of character at the workplace. Those kind of looks were usually reserved for private moments, away from prying eyes.

She sits down at her desk with a frown. If Kara has had her brain altered again...well, Cat remembers all too well what happened the last time; how it had felt to freefall down almost 40 stories before Supergirl decided to not let her splatter against the concrete. And even though they weren’t actually dating at the time, there’s still a part of her that shudders at the thought of what can befall her if it happens again. While there might be less friction between them now, that doesn’t mean their relationship is perfect. 

She needs to get hold of Alex.

Covertly getting contact details for your girlfriend’s sister who works for a secret agency - when you can’t actually ask said girlfriend for her number because you suspect she might be dangerous at the moment - is a lot harder than Cat thought it would be.

She and Alex tolerate each other because they both care about Kara, but Cat knows her sister is wary. There’s the age difference and her reputation as a cold-hearted, selfish bitch - which is something she’s never discouraged so that part is really her own fault. And also at least a year of Kara no doubt complaining about her mean boss, which has been keeping her from fully encouraging their relationship.

The first thing Alex had done after catching her sister and her boss _in flagrante_ \- which Cat is secretly proud of because Kara being so distracted that her super-senses take a backseat has to mean something - was corner Cat and ask her just what her game plan was. There’d been threats of bodily harm if she ever found out she was only using Kara and planning to discard her once she’d gotten what she wanted.

Alex Danvers was a bit of a firecracker and fiercely protective of her little sister, something Cat could appreciate. So no, they weren’t exactly buddies, but they had an understanding. And maybe a grudging respect for one another.

As it stands, Cat needs to get hold of Alex’ phone number somehow. She suspects both James and Winn have it, but she can’t ask them while Kara is around. Her assistant will know something is up immediately if she does. And she has to assume Kara will use her enhanced hearing if she brings either of them into the office.

She decides to send Kara on a mission for some employee files. The archive is ten floors down and it probably isn’t enough to keep Kara from hearing if she really wants to but Cat likes to think she’s inconspicuous enough for her assistant to not suspect anything out of the ordinary.

As soon as the elevator doors are closed with Kara behind them, Cat strolls over to Winn’s desk. He gives her a terrified look when she stops in front of him and she has to fight the urge to roll her eyes, but doesn’t bother hiding her sigh.

“I need Alex Danvers’ phone number. Immediately.”

“Um, okay,” Winn begins, fumbling for his phone, trying to unlock it with slightly shaking fingers. “Why-why do you need it?”

“That’s none of your business,” Cat snaps, giving him a falsely placating smile as she takes the device from his hands impatiently and punches the number into her own phone. When she turns and makes her way back inside her office she hears his relieved breath and this time she does roll her eyes since no one is around to see.

Kara comes back with the files before she can make the call, dropping them on her desk with a salacious wink before turning away. She deliberately sways her hips more than usual on her way out and Cat can’t help but stare even as she reminds herself this isn’t her normal girlfriend. Kara has a nice ass and she’s not impervious to the effects of her deliberate teasing, but she’s being damn blatant about it and that’s not how they behave at work. 

There is, without a doubt in her mind, something very wrong with National City’s superhero.

As soon as Kara is back behind her desk, Cat picks up her phone and dials. Sending her assistant away again will just tip the girl off and if she is affected by red kryptonite or something similar, time is of the essence.

“Danvers,” Alex says, picking up on the third ring.

“Agent Danvers, this is Cat Grant.” Cat sees Kara perk up at her desk, turning her head slightly to angle it better so she can listen.

“Miss Grant, I’m happy you called. We might have a situation. Is Kara with you?” Alex asks, cutting right to the chase as always. Cat likes that about Alex; there’s no bullshit or trying to beat around the bush. 

Cat looks up to find her assistant staring intently at her through the glass walls. “Unless there’s a new double I don’t know about, she’s currently looking right at me and _eavesdropping_ , yes,” she says pointedly, raising a disapproving brow when Kara doesn’t even try to hide it, instead giving her a damn smirk again.

“Maxwell Lord just contacted me and said there’s been a theft.”

“And what exactly was taken?” she asks, holding Kara’s gaze. She has already hazarded a guess, but in a world of superheroes it’s best not to jump to conclusions.

"Red Kryptonite." She feels a cold shiver of fear slide down her back at the confirmation of her suspicions. Alex sounds angry, no doubt because she's furious Max still kept the stuff after seeing how dangerous it was. 

Cat knows the man would never let any of his creations go without a fight though - ego and insurance both being motivations she can understand - so she isn't really surprised. Although her worry is a mirror of Alex's; If Kara goes rogue again, there's no telling what kind of havoc she'll wreak.

“I see,” Cat states with significantly more calm than she feels, forcing her eyes away from the suggestive quirk of her assistant’s lips. Her day just went from puzzling to possibly dangerous.

“Can you keep her occupied until we get there?”

Cat isn’t sure how she’s supposed to manage that. Confronting Kara is obviously a bad idea, but she’s already heard the whole conversation so she won’t be easily misled by getting sent on some fool’s errand. And either way, Cat doesn’t want a reckless, unstable Supergirl roaming the streets.

“I’ll see what I can do.”

Kara is moving before Cat has even managed to hang up, stalking inside her office with a knowing look that has Cat swallowing tightly. She might play the game well, but they both know part of her is terrified of what the superhero is capable of.

“Let’s have a little fun before my dear sister shows up, shall we?”

“What kind of fun?” Cat asks, proud of how her voice doesn’t waver. She didn’t get to where she is today by cowering at the first sign of intimidation. “You going to drop me off the balcony again?”

Kara tsks disapprovingly as she sidles closer, fingers playing over the desk as she slowly makes her way around to her boss’ chair. “I would never hurt you, Cat. _I love you_.” The words sound wrong coming out of Kara’s mouth when she’s like this. They sound angry and accusing, not reassuring.

“I think there might be something wrong with you, Kara,” Cat tells her girlfriend, careful to keep her voice open and accommodating. She learned her lesson about the consequences of antagonizing a mind-altered Kara the last time and isn’t in any rush to experience a repeat performance. ”What would it take for you to let them take you in without a fight?” There’s no point pretending Kara hadn’t heard the conversation and knows perfectly well what’s going on. The best thing she can hope for now is to placate her or keep her occupied while they wait. Minimize the damage.

Kara tilts her head and regards her boss. There’s a glow in her eyes that Cat can’t decipher. It gives Cat the distinct impression Kara knows exactly how worried she is and is getting some sort of enjoyment from it. In short, the look makes her heart pound. And not in a good way.

“I’ll make you a deal. You like those, don’t you?”

Cat indicates for her assistant to go on with a nod of her head.

“I’ll let them shoot me with that fancy gun of theirs and prove that there’s nothing wrong with me.”

“And in return?”

“When I’m right I get to fuck you,” Kara starts with a wicked grin, putting heavy pressure on the enunciation of her next words. “ _Any. Way._ I like.”

Cat frowns. The way Kara says it isn’t sexy at all. In fact, it sounds rather ominous instead. The words feel more like a promise of pain and humiliation than pleasure and it sends a shiver down her spine that has nothing to do with arousal. She is walking on a knife’s edge here, she knows that. This situation feels more dangerous than luring out Leslie did when she was using herself as bait. She knew Supergirl would keep her safe then. But now Kara is the potential threat instead of her ally. 

In the end though, what choice does she really have? What happens if she doesn’t agree? Will she get hurled off the balcony again? Will Supergirl start hurting innocent people?

“And if you’re wrong?”

Kara turns Cat’s chair slowly and leans down until their faces are level and close enough to feel each other’s breath. “I won’t be,” Kara promises and Cat stops breathing for a moment before Kara shrugs carelessly. “But if you’re right I guess I’ll extend the same courtesy to you.”

Cat nods her agreement even as she knows she’ll never take Kara up on her offer. This isn’t _her_ Kara speaking, she has no doubt about that now.

“Oh,” her assistant exhales casually, dropping to her knees so she’s hidden from the rest of the office by the desk. “And I’ll be wanting a preview.”

“What?” Cat rasps, voice catching in her throat as Kara’s hands slide down her skirt-covered thighs. She quickly looks up to see if anyone is paying attention to them. Winn is the only one, giving her a worried look that she quickly waves away.

Kara’s hands move under the hem, stroking firmly back up under the skirt, and Cat sucks in a breath while forcing herself to not press her legs together. She’s fairly certain the blatant rejection would incite the alien’s ire.

She’s entertained the idea of her assistant dropping to her knees, hiding under her desk, and eating her out in the office, but it didn’t ever happen like this. _Her_ Kara would never act this way, would never start something without Cat’s explicit consent. 

And Cat recognizes that this situation is fucked up and absolutely out of her control. Because the truth is that she can’t really say no. If she does, she risks Kara going off the rails like she did last time. Risks her going after innocent people. She can’t say no because Kara will be devastated when she returns to normal and finds out she hurt someone; that Cat didn’t try to stop her. She can’t say no because keeping Kara occupied like this feels like the lesser of two evils. She can survive Supergirl without a moral compass, but the people of National City might not.

She swallows tightly as she looks down at her smirking assistant and feels her chest clench almost painfully with sadness. Because what’s happening right now? When Kara comes back, Cat suspects it’s going to _kill_ her. 

There’s a dangerous twinkle in her eyes. A quirk at her lips like she thinks this whole situation is amusing. It’s a game of cat and mouse. Cat hates bad puns, but she can’t deny that it couldn’t be more fitting right now. Except she’s definitely the mouse in this scenario which is a whole new position for her. She’s not the one in charge here, she’s just the unwilling pawn on a board she has no idea how will play out.

“I wonder how much time we have before my sister gets here?” Kara muses, hiking up her boss’ skirt enough for her to place her lips against the inside of her knee, sucking hard enough to leave a bruise. Cat hisses quietly, but otherwise forces herself to remain perfectly still. 

She glances briefly out at the bullpen again to make sure no one is looking as Kara’s hands inch higher up her thighs.

“Do you think I’ll manage to make you come before she does?”

“Kara...” Cat breathes and there’s a silent plea in her tone for her to _stop this_ that she doesn’t dare voice out loud. Kara barely pauses to smirk up at her as her hands continue up until they brush against lace.

Cat closes her eyes briefly and breathes slowly through her nose, willing her rising panic down. She wonders how Kara will react when she pushes her underwear aside and doesn’t find wet heat like she usually does; wonders if this version of her girlfriend will care, if she might not even prefer it that way.

To her relief Kara doesn’t push the lace aside immediately. That relief is short lived as she instead grabs hold of the top of her thighs and pulls until Cat’s ass is almost at the edge of her seat, forcing her legs to part as far as her slightly rucked skirt allows.

Kara looks up at her again with a crooked smile and a gleam in her eye before leaning forward. Cat closes her eyes in apprehension as she waits for the inevitable touch that will tip them over the edge from this bizarre setting to something a lot more disturbing. 

The contact never comes. After a moment she opens her eyes to hesitantly regard her assistant. Kara is frozen between her knees, head to the side like she’s listening for something.

“That was faster than expected,” she offers with a disappointed sigh and Cat can’t help but release a silent, thankful breath of air.

When she looks out of her office she sees Alex and two agents making their way briskly towards them in full tactical gear.

Kara releases a disgruntled sound before standing with a grace she doesn’t usually possess, shooting them a thoroughly bored look as they enter.

“How do you wanna do this, sis? I have plans I want to get back to sooner rather than later.” She shoots Cat a suggestive look over her shoulder that prickles uncomfortably at the base of her neck.

Cat is careful to keep her face impassive when Alex looks at her, silently asking if she’s okay, before nodding her head imperceptibly and gesturing towards her private bathroom.

“Follow me.” Kara gives her sister an unimpressed look at the _don’t try anything_ tone she uses and sighs again, like this whole thing is boring her to death. Thankfully she does as told.

A moment later Alex is carrying an unconscious Kara back out, depositing her gently on the couch. Cat draws what feels like her first real breath since she stepped out of her private elevator that morning and fixes her skirt smoothly as she stands.

To any outsiders, she looks as cool and collected as always as she makes her way closer to where Alex is checking over her sister. But Cat can’t help notice the quick _thump, thump_ of her own heart resounding in her ears. Can feel the restless energy rushing through her body as her mind tries to catch up and process the severity of the situation she’s just managed to evade.

“Are you okay?” Alex asks again, speaking the words aloud this time, when Cat bends down to gently sweep a stray lock away from Kara’s relaxed face with slightly shaking fingers. She gives her a worried look that Cat promptly brushes off.

“You got here awfully fast.”

Alex regards her carefully before acquiescing to Cat’s poor attempt at deflecting the conversation.

“I was already on my way when you called.”

“And is this the last of the red kryptonite?” Cat inquires after a moment, looking intently down at the still unconscious form of her girlfriend. _Can this happen again? Do I need to worry about an encore?_ is what she’s really asking, but will never voice out loud. Cat Grant is not scared. And asking that would reveal too much about how harried everything about this day has made her feel.

“Lord says it was, but we can’t just take his word for it. We’ll investigate, but I don’t know if we’ll find anything,” Alex offers, wishing she could give the woman the reassurance she’s looking for. She’s not stupid and she’s not blind; she can hazard a guess as to what was happening. Her sister had been hidden by the desk when they charged in and she wonders just how far Kara went before Alex got there. _Far enough_ , she thinks as she takes in the pursed lips and stiff way Cat is holding herself. 

She should have been quicker.

#

It’s moments like these where Cat regrets the big glass windows in her office. She should have at the very least installed some blinds so she has the option for privacy when needed. She’ll have to get Kara to look into that once things are back in order.

She’s acutely aware of everyone in the bullpen casting curious glances at them as she sits and waits impatiently for her assistant to wake back up. Armed government agents coming into your office and leaving an unconscious woman behind isn’t an everyday occurrence, even in National City. 

Cat had refused to allow Alex to whisk Kara away, knowing she would need to be there when she woke up and realized just what she’d almost done. At least this time they managed to put a stop to events before Kara could really go off and cause god knows what kind of mayhem again.

Cat is drawn out of her own musings by the fluttering of long lashes as Kara starts to regain consciousness.

“Careful, take your time,” Cat tells her assistant when she groans, hand settling gently against Kara’s stomach to keep her from moving too much.

It takes a moment before Kara’s blue eyes manage to focus on her girlfriend. There’s a lazy smile curving at her lips as she looks at Cat - like she’s just waking up from a little afternoon nap - before it falls away and her eyes widen, face shifting into an expression of absolute horror.

“Oh God, Cat I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry,” Kara gasps out, eyes welling up with desperate tears as she reaches frantically for her hand before snapping it back as if burned before the touch can land.

“Oh God, Cat I would never-” Kara starts, shock and disbelief flitting across her face before it shifts into an expression of self-loathing. “You must feel so disgusted, I can’t believe I-” she cuts herself off with a grimace, unable to form complete sentences.”I know we’re done, but please let me-” she rambles on, panicked, eyes begging for Cat to give her a chance to explain.

Cat shushes her firmly, taking Kara’s shaking hand between her own and offering her the soothing smile she usually reserves for Carter.

“It’s fine, we’re fine.”

“It’s _not fine_. I trapped you, I didn’t leave you any choice, I-” Kara wails, ripping her hand away and drawing the attention of a few people even through the closed office doors. “Oh God, I practically-”

“ _Don’t_ ,” Cat says sternly at Kara’s utterly distressed look, knowing what she’s about to say. That line of thought will get them nowhere.

“Why didn’t you fight back?” Kara whispers, the unshed tears threatening to fall. “How could you just let me-”

“Kara, enough,” Cat snaps harshly, demanding her full attention easily with just two simple words. She remembers how helpless she’d felt and for a second has the urge to ask how she was supposed to stop her from doing whatever she wanted. Kara has goddamn super-strength and is impervious to bullets. How is she, a mere human, supposed to stand up to that when last time it nearly cost her her life?

She quickly casts her thoughts aside. Kara is probably already blaming herself for those things, she doesn’t need to point them out and push her any further away. Kara will most likely try to do that enough by herself.

“Take a breath,” Cat offers instead. 

Kara does as told, takes a long, rattling drag of air, and tries to get a hold of her emotions. Tries to not think of how she smells Cat’s perfume and how this might be the last time she does so. She’s surely fired after this. Another relationship destroyed because she can’t seem to avoid putting the people she care about in danger. 

“You have not ruined us,” Cat promises, softening her tone and taking Kara’s hand again. This time, thankfully, her girlfriend doesn’t try to pull away. “It takes more than a clumsy attempt at office sex to scare me away.”

It doesn’t draw the smile from Kara that she hopes, but rather makes her look even sadder. 

“I know what you’re trying to do, but please don’t make light of this.” She whispers as she wipes furiously at the tears that finally slip free from her eyes. She hasn’t earned the right to cry; she’s not the one who was forced to do anything, not the one who almost got assaulted just because Kara wanted to prove a point.

“Kara, beating yourself up over this is not going to make it any better. We’ll get through this.”

Kara isn’t sure they will. The thoughts running through her head...she can’t even think about it without feeling queasy.

“Last time you dropped me forty stories. Trying to get into my pants is a vast improvement.”

What Kara had wanted wasn’t just that though. She’d wanted to _own_ her. She’d wanted to _take_ her, mark her, show her that she belonged to her. Show her that Supergirl bends to no one and that she was tired of playing the submissive puppy. 

How can she even begin to try to explain that without ruining their relationship forever?

“I’m sorry,” Kara whispers, sounding so horrified and broken that it makes Cat’s heart break a little.

“Let’s relocate to the balcony,” Cat offers, tone brooking no argument. “We’ll get some privacy and fresh air and talk.”

Kara nods and stands, hangs her head like a kicked puppy, and follows her boss dutifully with hunched shoulders when Cat starts to walk. She grabs two glasses and her crystal decanter with scotch on the way out, ordering Kara to sit and pouring them both a generous amount before taking a seat in the other chair.

They sit in silence for a long while, Kara lost in her own thoughts and feelings and Cat sipping at her drink as she waits patiently for her girlfriend to gather herself. She deliberately pretends she doesn’t see the woman wiping frustratingly at her cheeks as unbidden tears fall.

“Tell me what was going through your mind,” Cat requests gently when Kara eventually takes a deep breath and squares her shoulders, ready to face the consequences of her actions.

“I don’t know how to put it into words. I’m not even sure I should.”

“Did you want to hurt me?”

“No. Yes. I’m not sure.” Kara is looking at her with frightened eyes, like she’s just waiting for Cat to tell her that she can’t stand the sight of her and wants her to leave. “Not _hurt_ you, hurt you, just...” 

Kara sighs and fiddles with her glasses, unable to look at the woman she fears will soon go from girlfriend to ex. She knows Cat said that wouldn't happen, but she's not certain she won't change her mind once she's had a chance to really process what almost happened. “There was kind of a voice inside my head, telling me that it wasn’t fair that you always get to do whatever you want. Why should you get to order me around when I’m the most powerful person in the city?”

Cat raises a brow and offers a half-teasing quirk of her lips that she hopes will lighten the mood or at least assure her girlfriend that she’s not about to get tossed aside. “You couldn’t have just told me that you want to be the top every now and then?”

“I...don’t. I think,” Kara tells her with wide eyes. “Not usually.” She bites her lip in that way Cat has come to associate with Kara feeling uncomfortable or embarrassed. “I don’t mind you telling me what to do. I...I _like_ it when you tell me how good I am.”

Cat hums her agreement and ignores the flush she can see in her assistant’s cheeks. “I like that too. But you should know that I’m open to...other scenarios.”

Kara looks at her through her lashes. “You are?”

Cat sighs and wonders how she managed to fail so spectacularly with Kara. She thought she’d been open enough with her to impose her willingness to adjust in regards to whatever the girl might want or need. Apparently she should have just said the words directly instead of trying to show her. Her girlfriend really was too naive with certain things.

“I’m sorry if I’ve given you the impression that I’m not willing to acquiesce to you, that was never my intention.”

“No, you haven’t,” Kara is quick to assure. “I guess I just assumed-”

“Haven’t I taught you never to assume?” Cat asks sharply, sighing at the chastised look that passes over fair features at her tone. “I guess we both need to get better at that.” She offers a little more gently, silently acknowledging that she’s partly at fault for their miscommunication too and letting Kara know that she’s willing to take her part of the blame.

“I don’t mind relinquishing the control sometimes. I trust you, Kara. Do you trust me, too?”

“Of course,” she promises immediately, not even having to think twice about her answer.

“Then we’ll work through this, just like we do everything else.”

Kara nods her head and sinks back in the chair, allowing herself to relax and really breathe for the first time since she regained consciousness. Cat never ceases to amaze her with how generous she is with her heart. While other people often push her away, Cat doesn’t hesitate to pull her closer. When Kara makes mistakes, she is willing to hear her out and most times accept her apologies. Cat Grant pretends to be heartless, but Kara knows she’s so very far from it.

“I need to make some calls,” Cat tells her assistant, sounding almost regretful. “Stay here and take a moment.” Kara smiles gratefully as her boss stands and smoothes down her skirt. 

“I’ll join you in a bit,” she promises Cat before closing her eyes and leaning her head back, breathing in the fresh air. 

She feels Cat move closer and manages a small smile when she leans down to place a soft peck against her lips. It’s Cat’s silent promise that they’ll be fine. 

Kara follows the sound of her retreating footsteps, feels her chest expand as she marvels at the unwavering love and faith Cat has in her. She prays to Rao that it won’t ever end and smiles fondly at the sky when her hearing picks up her boss’ curt voice starting to rattle off demands to whomever is on the other end of the line.


End file.
